One With The Crowd
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: Kagome just wants to become one with the crowd...to get away from all of the rumors spread by people who know nothing of what goes on in the Feudal Era. She just wants to blend into the shadows like the master of shadows himself...Sesshomaru.


Uzume: Okay I was reading a fic on and I got the idea for this one. It was an awesome fic about how Kagome just wanted to be someone else. And I thought of writing my own version of it. It's called Kagome Who by ShadowsWeaver1 look it up!

!#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(

Sometimes Kagome just wanted to blend in with the crowd. She wanted to be able to vanish into the shadows like Sesshomaru seemed to be able to do. She had never seen anyone who stood out so much that was able to blend in so well. His silver hair and god like body was not something that would blend in with the surrounding forests of the Feudal Era…yet he could merely step back a few steps and he would be gone. But Kagome…no she couldn't do that. Not even in her own time. In the past she was the Shikon Miko…Kikyo's reincarnation…bitch…wench…onna…and even whore because of her school uniform. Which she had ditched finally for simple clothing that helped her blend in. Well they were supposed to help her blend. But noooo those damn yukatas and kimonos made her stand out even more! Here in her own time she was the sick girl…the weird one…who lived at the shrine…the girl with all those odd sicknesses. When she had first heard the rumors she had run home crying. She had never hated her grandfather…EVER. But when she had come crying up the stairs and had seen him, she had given him such a hateful look and thanked him for ruining her life. After that things had never been the same for her when she walked into a class room.

She heard their whispers…they weren't kind enough to lower their voices when she walked by. Teenagers were cruel. Why would they bother to do something as kind as that? No. They even stared when she walked by trying to catch a glimpse at some odd sickness she had; to see if her flesh was eaten away, or to see if she had a prosthetic leg from where the gangrene made it so they doctors had to amputate. She wasn't sick! They were sick! Sick to even think that it was true and try and see! But tonight, she wouldn't worry about anything that was said. All she wanted to do was loose herself in the club music. In the sway of the bodies she could pretend she was someone else entirely. She had cut her hair in an angled bob… and colored it pink just for tonight. She wore more makeup than she normally would and clothes that she would have never dared to ware.

Losing herself to the beat of the club music she swayed in the throng of people who were already too drunk to even be alive. She herself hadn't taken any of the drinks offered to her. She wanted to enjoy herself, not get raped. She could see her "friends" across the way and she had heard them calling her a kill-joy and a prude. Saying she needed to come off of her high horse. So she refused to open her legs to every guy that walked by? So what? So she had more sense than to go out and get drunk every weekend? She had better things to do. She was making it so they could continue clubbing and having fun like the plastic whores they were. They should be grateful! Maybe if she could tell them…even show them…but they either wouldn't believe her or they couldn't keep their mouths shut. Oh look they just noticed her…and they were coming over. Oh yay. Now she would have to deal with them.

She just turned and swayed to the music even more. Let them come she was enjoying herself. She was letting her inhibitions go for tonight. She could hear them calling her name.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome is that you?"

She could even hear Yuka protesting saying that a party-pooper like her wouldn't be here in a place like this dressed like that. Shows what they know.

"Kagome? Why didn't you tell us you were coming out tonight? We would have come with you!" Eri yelled over the music and grabbed her arm.

Kagome spun and glared with all her heart. She had gotten quite good at that. It was a look she gave her grandfather every day. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would you wanna party with a prude like me?" 

"Kagome, come off it." Ayume yelled over the noise.

She shook her head and thought up something quickly, "Come off what? My high horse? " They gasped hearing her repeat everything they had said about her. Suddenly she was spun around and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Are these wretches bothering you my tsuki-hana?" She couldn't breathe as she looked back into those golden eyes. "Sesshomaru?" she finally managed to breathe out.

"Hai, my miko." He grinned savagely and kissed her again then looked up at the other three. "I suggest you leave now before I have you tossed for upsetting her." His growl reverberated off their bones making them turn tail and run.

She would have to deal with them later. But it was all worth it. They would know better than to speak ill of her when they truly knew nothing about her. Tonight she was just having fun blending in with the crowd, with the master of shadows himself.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()*&^%$#

Uzume: okay guys I really hope you liked it! I had fun writing it! And I'm all about making Kagome a badass recently.

Ja Ne!


End file.
